


Angry Angels *Superwholock*

by TheProfessor_AbiImpala



Series: Don't Stop, Don't Hope, Don't Believe *Superwholock Series* [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angry angels, Multi, Other, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessor_AbiImpala/pseuds/TheProfessor_AbiImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Angels Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Fans), [Amino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amino).



> (Currently unfinished updated chapters frequently)

Sherlock and Watson were investigating in a cemetery Sherlock was in mid deduction as Watson turned his back upon hearing an odd sound "Sherlock do y....Sherlock?" Watson turned around to find Sherlock gone and found only a stone angel standing in his place before he could turn to look for Sherlock he heard a voice say "Don't move, John don't take your eyes off it!" Watson felt for some reason he had to listen but turned to see a man in a Tweed jacket and bowtie staring at him the man yelled "KEEP YOUR EYES ON IT!" Watson turned back to find the statue had moved but that is impossible. Without looking away he called back to the man "Where's Sherlock?"

 

The Doctor took a step towards Watson he felt severe Deja Vu and it broke his hearts. "I'm sorry John So So Sorry, but Sherlock is no longer in our time, My name is The Doctor I'm here to help you, this thing is not an ordinary statue it is a quantum-locked humanoid species known as a Weeping Angel, they take people and send them back into the past they then feed off of the victims remaining time energy. John I am sorry but Sherlock is not here anymore I need you to back away towards my voice don't stop looking at it." The Doctors words washed over Watson with a myriad of emotions but all he knew was that Sherlock was somewhere that wouldn't make sense to him and he was alone. Without any more thought Watson began moving forward, The Doctor took a panicked step forward "John, what are you doing?" Watson didn't stop. "I'm sorry Doctor but I've lost my best friend once I can't do that again, I can't leave him alone not like this." Watson turned sharply and was gone.

 

"And THAT John is..." Sherlock broke out of his focus and turned finding himself no longer in the cemetery and John was no longer there "John?" The ground beneath his feet was solid and not squishy like grass and dirt it was dark and Sherlock could barely see "John!" The rational part of his brain tried hard to deduce any realistic plausible solution to what was happening. Sherlock stopped and turned toward a noise he squinted trying to see through the darkness "John?" He could hear scurrying and hushed voices he slowly backed out of the direction and honing in on his senses he could smell water and he headed towards it the noises followed and he picked up pace. Sherlock found a lit dock and blew out a breath but only for a second until the lights began popping off one after another and what Sherlock saw next sent his mind in a frenzy fear and uncertainty washed over him "Impossible!" listening to every natural instinct he ran "JOHN!" for once in his life Sherlock Holmes was afraid taking a hard left he realized the mistake he made suddenly all the lights were popping out faster Sherlock's eyes filled with tears and fear he didn't like not knowing what this was he hated not knowing what happened to John...then he felt them they were there at his back he swallowed and closed his eyes... "I'm sorry John"


	2. It's not the Dark You'll Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Watson slowly woke up a low metallic whining sound in his head he could feel cold ground and grass under him as he sat up he realized the low metallic whining was coming from a swing. Watson sat up with a puzzled look on his face "Hello John" he stared at The Doctor "Doctor..." Watson stood up and looked around seeing he wasn't in the cemetery but instead a park. Still swinging The Doctor spoke "We are two weeks before our first meeting in the cemetery I was able to follow your time stream back to this point keep your eyes out there are Weeping Angels most certainly coming for you still....I lost someone, actually someone's but most of all I lost my friend so I understand and I am here to help" Watson walked towards The Doctor and took up the swing next to him "So all this.... is real?" The Doctor gave a slight scoff "I could pinch you if that'd help?"

 

Watson shook his head and stared straight out "OK" Watson nodded "If it gets Sherlock back, OK" The Doctor jumped up "Follow me my TARDIS is this way" Watson hesitated then decided not to ask the day was weird enough if he learned anything it was to just go with it. He followed The Doctor to a Blue Police Box before The Doctor opened the door and looked at Watson "One thing before you enter John, I need you to trust me, Trust me I'm the Doctor" Watson made a face as he followed The Doctor into an impossible box "Nope, none of this is weird at all nope, nope" The Doctor shut the door and with enthusiasm ran to his console and said with a dramatic flair "Let's go save Sherlock Holmes!"

 

*The Ampersand Hotel, 1888* It had been three months since Sherlock had appeared on a cobble side street, his mind had a hard time grasping any form of realism as to what had happened if it was a subconscious dream state, or somatic coping do to stress the dreams would have changed but instead it was one long constant state that was not easily explained. Dealing with the inability to explain this events and unaware of their whereabouts of John Watson worked hard on Sherlock's physical as well mental state, with the ease of access in this century to opium Sherlock spent most of his time in drugged stupors.

 

During many of these states Sherlock would curl almost comatose on a nearby sofa calling out for the sane part of his physical conscious his one true friend John Watson. Luck would have it that at the time line of which the Angels had sent him back to was the year of Jack the Ripper, Sherlock had been consulting Scotland Yard on this case for the last month. Sherlock Stood staring at his web on the hotel rooms wall two women mutilated and both were known prostitutes as stood staring he heard a noise before Sherlock could turn towards the noise an explosion of glass and force sent Sherlock flying forward a large Blue Box thudded and skidded across the hotels floor, Sherlock scrambled to his feet his mind racing to make any realistic answers to what just happened then suddenly the doors swung open a man dressed in detectives clothing stepped out "Hello! I'm Sherlock Holmes!" Brought out of his racing mind Sherlock was quick to correct him "No, I'm Sherlock" before he could say anymore a very familiar face stepped out of the impossible box Sherlock couldn't speak couldn't find words in a single breath full of all the months and emotions he had been suffering he spoke one question full of so much relief and disbelief "John?"


	3. Angels are not for Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Watson embraced Sherlock as though he'd found his lost brother and in relief at solidity of John Sherlock sagged into John's embrace. The Doctor stood by as the two friends had their moment as Watson took a step back Sherlock's gaze fell upon the Doctor "Who the he'll are you?" The Doctor straightened up "Oh Yes me!" "Hello Sherlock, We haven't been properly introduced. I'm The Doctor" Sherlock made a face "...of what?" The Doctor approached him and lowered his voice "Of EVERYTHING imaginable and unimaginable of the stars, space and time" Watson cleared his throat "It's true all of it that thing that came..." turning he realized that the Tardis had left a gaping hole in the side of the building "Well through there is a ship....a uh...space...ship" Sherlock stared past The Doctor at the Blue Police Box and for a moment Sherlock actually believed he'd done too much opium because this was defiantly not rational. Watson took a step closer to Sherlock "Sherlock..." Watson sniffed his friend and his face hardened slightly No matter what time they were in he was a Doctor and knew damned well what opium smelled like "SHERLOCK!" Breaking out of his stupor his rational mind came planning back in. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!".

 

The Doctor looked slightly surprised whereas Watson took up a chair and watched as Sherlock placed his hands together and went off to his 'Mind Palace' The Doctor walked over and sat next to Watson Watson spoke "I know this will be hard for him to comprehend he lives in a different world than everyone else". The Doctor regarded what he said "He lives in the same world you do John, it's just he chooses to be open to everything because to him" The Doctor looked to Sherlock "There is nothing in the Universe that could be impossible because he knows that in some way, somehow everyone and everything has a reason has purpose for why and what is chosen to do...He sees the Universe, John when so many refuse to believe in the stars" when The Doctor had finished he and Watson realized that Sherlock had been listening to them the expression that held Sherlock's face was that of relief almost of an inner child. "What are they Doctor?".

 

Getting up The Doctor began to explain Weeping Angels "Somehow they've created a paradox because in the time I came from you don't exist you and John both are stories written by a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle" Sherlock gave a slight laugh "The Doyle I know is no Sir" The Doctor stopped and pulled out his Sonic Screw driver I think it's time to run boys" both Watson and Sherlock could hear low voices and sounds of muffled shuffling outside the door The Doctor ran to the door opening it crowded near it was a group of Angels "Move but do not take your eyes off them, do not blink, do not turn your back on them, do not let them touch you!" Sherlock went first followed by Watson then The Doctor. As the three men weaved their way through the maze of Stone Angels they came to a clearing facing the angels The Doctor yelled "Run!" The three men took off, Watson flanked Sherlock and The Doctor ran down a different hall movement could be heard behind all of them. Taking a flight of stairs two at a time Sherlock and Watson found themselves in a horrible dead end "DOCTOR!!!" The Doctor reached a fork when he heard Sherlock yell "SHERLOCK!" as the lights began to glitch and the Angels moved closer Holmes and Watson were blinded by a bright white light, as the lights faded they could see a man standing there, His back was turned Watson called out "Who are you?" The man turned his trench coat moved with him as he looked upon the two men "I am Castiel

 

Angel of the Lord."


	4. Un-Heavenly Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Suddenly overwhelmed Watson put up his finger taking a moment he then proceeded to ask "I'm sorry.....what!?" Castiel turned to face the short man but turned as the taller disgruntled one spoke His face kinked up "Oh clearly a Sudo self-worth religious type swooping in to save the day, John the mounting ridiculousness is getting tiring!" standing straighter Castiel took a step toward Sherlock and responded with as much crassness "I'm an Angel, you ass!" Sherlock turned challengingly toward this clearly delusional man shifting Watson interrupted "Where is The Doctor?"

 

Looking around Watson realized the stone Angels were gone patting Sherlock's arm to get his attention "Sherlock? " turning sharply to John, Sherlock then as well noticed, Watson spoke "Where did they go?" Watson called out "Doctor?" Castiel moved to the center of the hall as he spoke "They will return my energy burst is hard for them to coagulate it disperses them but unfortunately once they return I will not be able to repeat for another hour, we must move" the three men looked at each other and nodded in agreement as they began to move toward the stairs They came upon The Doctor he bared a smile of relief but it slowly faded as his eyes laid upon Castiel. Taking an other step up the stairs he regarded the being before him "Hello, Once again Castiel..." Castiel nodded in regard "Hello, Doctor".

 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!" John threw up his hand in the direction of The Doctor and the man claiming to be an Angel turning to Sherlock he berated him "Did you Drug me! Is this some hallucination experiment for some damn case because when I wake up I'm going to kill you Sherlock Holmes! I am going to strangle you!" Sherlock rolled his eyes and turned away from John. Castiel's brow furrowed at the shorter man as he watched as the man angrily waved his hands in the air and talking angrily to himself "Well gents no time to explain we need to get back to the TARDIS..." as The Doctor spoke the lights began to flicker Castiel began to look nervous "They are returning with more than before" without hesitation all four men took off down the stairs skipping steps along the way.


	5. Return of the Boy Snatchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

As they returned down the pathways they came the lights began to go out picking up pace the four men reached the hallway Sherlock pushed ahead pulling John by the sleeve as they reached the door to the room he occupied Sherlock stopped in front of the TARDIS Watson didn't hesitate as he pushed open the door Sherlock just stood there. Castiel and the Doctor filed past Sherlock stood there it couldn't be real Watson ran to the doors and grabbed Sherlock by the scarf and pulled him in slamming the TARDIS's door shut as he did all four men were suddenly tossed as the TARDIS jerked to the side violently The Doctor grabbed hold of the console trying hard to hold on "No" he exclaimed Watson called out as he tried to get to Sherlock "What is it Doctor?!" The Doctor pulled the screen to him and watched as the box was tossed Castiel backed away from the doors the best he could fear evident on his face "The Angels have the phone box!"

 

As the box tossed back and forth The Doctor frantically flipped switches Watson called out over the thrashing "What are you waiting for take us back!" With a sharp tone The Doctor yelled back as he pulled the screen down "As long as they got us we can't slip into time but hang I may be able to....jump us somewhere from" running to the opposite side of the console he pulled a lever out and shoved it back then called out "HANG ON BOYS THIS IS GOING TO BE BUMPY!" Laying the lever flat he held on "GERONIMOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

 

The TARDIS shuddered and groaned, jerked and squealed, tossed and flipped as it made its attempts to flee the Angels grasps pulling through the jump the TARDIS banged into trees and once again skidded to a halt a fire broke out hurriedly Sherlock, John and Castiel rushed out as The Doctor followed coughing out some smoke Sherlock had gone a little farther away from the box with John following closely trying to talk to Sherlock as The Doctors attention turned to Castiel he noticed the Being was already staring at him gesturing to the TARDIS "Don't worry she'll put herself out and vent the smoke" walking closer to the Being he asked the impertinent question. "What are you doing here in this time and at that Hotel Castiel?" Castiel looked down away from The Doctor for a moment his face a war of emotion.

 

With a sigh Castiel looked wearily back at The Doctor. "They took Sam and Dean"


	6. Do a Little Dance, Say a Little Prayer, Get Out Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Dean stood under the flow of the shower head and ran his hands through his hair thoughts of the most recent argument he and Sam had replaying through his mind when suddenly Dean heard a loud crash shutting the water off he called out "Sam?" toweling quickly Dean dressed turning the safety off of his gun he approached the door slowly for a moment he swore he heard muffled voices reaching for the knob Dean jerked the door open and was surprised at the horrifying stone face in front of him before he could fire off a shot he felt like he'd just been hurled backwards and when he stopped, Dean couldn't believe what was before him as a horse drawn carriage passed him by.

 

Sam came to as he opened his eyes he noticed it was a little darker than before his mind racing as he tried to remember what just happened his vision clearing he saw a man's boots looking up he saw his brother "Dean?" Dean looked down and was relieved that Sam was ok reaching down he helped Sam up "What the hell is this Sam?" shrugging Sam looked around "How the he'll should I know all I know is I was in the kitchen I heard something and...." realization washed over Sam's face "There was a statue I don't know How but it moved Dean and now we are here it was one of the cemetery Angel statues" Dean ran his hand over his face "Yeah I opened the door on one and the next thing I know I'm staring at horses and dudes in top hats" people passed them in a hurried pace.

 

It clicked in Sam's head patting his brother's arm He motioned for them to start walking "We need to get somewhere out of sight" Dean nodded as they started moving disappearing down an alley keeping to the shadows they noticed a decrepit church pulling out his knife Dean began working on the door without much effort the door popped open Dean stepped in and sheathed his knife taking in the surroundings as Sam passed him entering the building floors creaked with each step looking around the boys made sure the building was clear "Well now what? "Sam said as he followed his brother, Dean turned the corner to a room and stopped as he looked at the wall that was across the room "Well that's not weird" Sam scoffed reading the words out loud "Bad....Wolf? What's that supposed to mean?" Dean shrugged "More importantly what are we doing here?"

 

"I don't know why don't you pray to Cas see if he'll respond." Agreeing Dean nodded clearing his mind he focused on Cas his face softening as he began to pray "Hey..... Cas?"


	7. Untimely Flight Patterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

The Doctor's features suddenly looked sorrowful for the Being "Castiel.... I'm sorry" Castiel and The Doctor didn't notice that Sherlock and John had walked towards them "Sorry about what? What's going on Doctor?" John looked confusingly at the two men. Turning The Doctor spoke "Turns out the Weeping Angels were not only after you and Sherlock" gesturing to Castiel "Two of his Friends..... Family have also been taken and he like myself was ab.... "Just then Castiel's posture straightened and looked poised with alarm as he heard a familiar voice inside his head "Hey..... Cas?"

 

As The Doctor continued to speak to John Sherlock noticed the Angels behavior change. His body tensed up upturning his head as if he was suddenly listening to something the Angels facial features turned from concentration to panic, not taking his eyes of the man Sherlock called for the attention of The Doctor "Doctor.." stopping in mid-sentence The Doctor looked away from John and followed Sherlock's focal point taking in the same information about Castiel that Sherlock did, he stepped toward the being pulling out his sonic The Doctor began to scan Castiel picking up large spikes of energy waves Watson shifted anxiously "What is it?" The Doctor stepped back as Castiel seemed to focus he mumbled "Dean..." Castiel closed his eyes his face scrunched up, his body tensing the three men watched as it looked like Castiel was in pain they took a step back when a loud primal scream ripped free from his lungs and the ground shook slightly "NOOOOOOOO!!" stepping slowly toward the being The Doctor put his hands out and spoke softly "Castiel, calm down what was it? Was it Dean?"

 

Castiel looked like a wounded child "I can't, my grace is weakened I can't get to him" John and Sherlock confusingly looked at each other, stopping The Doctor seemed to be searching in his mind when he turned and ran toward the TARDIS stopping mid-way in he turned around and popped his head outside the doors "Well anyone coming?!" He turned again and ran towards the console flipping switches as the men entered the TARDIS "Castiel I need you to stand here and place your hands in this" he pointed to a section of the console that looked as though it was filled with gel Castiel looked confusingly as he slowly obeyed once his hands were inside the gel The Doctor spoke again "Now I want you to clear your mind and focus on Dean see him, hear him and she will lock on and take us to him" Closing his eyes Castiel focused suddenly mechanical whirring sounds could be heard the four men grabbed onto the nearest thing and held on as the TARDIS shifted

 

The Doctor lit up "AND AWAY WE GO!!"


	8. Never Won the Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

"COME ON SAMMY DAMN IT RUN!" Dean yelled back a hitch in his breath as he pushed forward Sam flanking closely behind the lights burned out behind them Dean tried to calculate a way to go he noticed a field taking a sharp turn Sam and Dean continued running down a dirt pathway suddenly Dean stopped Sam skidded to a halt "Dean come on what are you doing!" Dean held up his hand "Do you hear that?" It had gone silent except for a noise a whirring noise almost a grinding and high pitched mechanical sound Dean turned in the direction of the sound as it free louder.

 

He couldn't believe his eyes as a large Blue Box materialized out of nowhere "What the hell?!" Sam and Dean watched as the box fully materialized before them Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing Dean watched as the door of the box opened but no one came out "Sam what the hell is this?!" Sam shrugged with force "I don't know Dean I'm still trying to figure out what was behind us!" Sam suddenly remembered "Shit!" and turned Sharply but noticed what seemed like nothing was behind them but the air seemed charged and thick Dean felt it to "So do we run back to the hunks of moving stone or do we take our chances with ghost box thing?" Dean had turned to his brother then suddenly Sam's face changed as he looked behind his brother Dean looked at Sam "What? What is it?" Then Dean turned following Sam's line of sight Dean turned to see Castiel all the breath left his lungs "Castiel.... "Castiel smiled sheepishly.

 

As his eyes met Deans a moment of unbelief passed between them then was interrupted "Hello gentlemen, I'm the Doctor now would everyone get in the TARDIS? There is Angels about!" Sam looked at the strange man "Angels?" Dean focused on Castiel "What are these things, Cas? What do you know?" Castiel shifted uncomfortably looking at both men Castiel turned towards the TARDIS "We need to get out of here before they form together" as Castiel began to move towards the box as Sam and Dean followed Castiel pushed the doors wide open both men stopped two additional men stood near the entrance Deans brain scrambled trying to pick up what was happening when the taller man in the blue scarf spoke In a British accent "Hello, The name is Sherlock Holmes...and" gesturing to the shorter stouter man to his left "is my friend John Watson." Dean's brain exploded

 

"SON OF A BITCH!"


	9. It's Not Nice to Stab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Sam drug an unconscious Dean out of the Tardis, straightening up he let go of his brother and watched as the other men filed out of the box his face confused and uncertain, Castiel hovered over Dean's unconscious body bending down he checked his pulse then placing two fingers on Deans forehead his eyes lit for a second before Dean popped up swinging "WHAT, WHAT!" Sam and Castiel stood back as Dean got up Sam looked at Castiel "CAS, Where are we?" Before he could answer The Doctor chimed in pulling a tube out of his jacket pocket taking the cap off he poked at his hair "Sam, Dean this is Sherlock Holmes."

 

Dean took a step forward he blinked for a moment Then looked at Sam "Okay, Did he just say 'Sherlock Holmes'? Sam looked equally taken back "Yeah, I think he did, How?" From a desk across the room they had somehow appeared in, the man calling himself Sherlock Holmes spoke "Parallel universe. I exist but the books that feature my exploits do not." Sam and Dean looked at each other "Or as The Doctor would call it 'spacey-wacey' much easier for you to understand I expect."

 

Dean threw up his hands "This is some sort of bull shit! And I ain't play this damn game!" suddenly Castiel got in front Dean and Sam his face hard and serious. "I need both of you, as you say, 'To stow your crap' can you do that?" Sam sputtered and Dean made a face similar to a spurned child as he nodded. As Castiel turned to The Doctor the room hanging in a moment of silence as the men took each other's presence in Dean walked over to what looked like a prop table and picked up a show knife and showed it to Sam. The Doctor turned to Sherlock "Meet the best hunters in the world." Dean then took the show knife and stabbed it into himself showing his brother that it went into the hilt like a child playing with a toy,

 

Sherlock's lip twitched "The best ones?"


	10. Journey to the Center of Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

The Doctor smiled and pulled out his screwdriver and began scanning the room, all the men were uneasy and it charged the air in the room John and Sherlock huddled over a desk and were writing something down, Sam and Dean studied the other three men in the room and tried to make sense of things. Deans focus landed on Castiel who seemed oddly nervous more than the usual nervous Cas, clearing his throat Dean called out to the angel as he crossed the room "What are they Cas, do look away from me because I know you know what this is." this action called attention to everyone in the room Sam tried to interject "Dean.." but was ignored as Dean continued "Angel shaped statues don't just come alive in all the years we have been hunting all the cemeteries and dank creepy places that had statues like those they never ONCE came after us!" Castiel shifted his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed back his nervousness, he didn't like when Dean got angry with him slowly he brought his gaze back to Dean's he felt almost ashamed as Dean's emerald green eyes stared back with an intense gaze buckling he sighed and wiped a hand over his face "You wouldn't understand Dean.."

 

Dean was taken aback he scoffed and turned circling back "I wouldn't understand!? come on Castiel don't you pull this shit!" Castiel looked shocked Dean never called him Castiel unless he was truly angry "Dean!" Sam's voice bellowed in the small room "No Sam, he knows whats going on" turning back to Castiel he got right next to him before Dean could say another thing The Doctors voice came across the room "Weeping Angels" Sam turned to the man pointing a device with a green light on it up toward a clock "I'm...I'm sorry? Weeping....Angel's? those did not look like Angel's" Dean turned to face the man "Who the hell are you?" Castiel spoke behind him "He is The Doctor, you can trust him" "Trust him....Ya hear that Sammy we can trust him, No offence but strange guys with funny accents are usually who I trust less.."

 

"You had a troubled childhood...no? most likely the loss of a parent I'm guessing your mother? Father probably became detached moving you and your brother from place to place so quickly you never had time for comfort often you were left to watch your brother, making you feel like you were the one who had to be the 'Strong One' raising and protecting your brother making all the decisions which has lead you to become sarcastic, defensive and overly brutish because deep down inside you are vulnerable and are afraid anyone who passes a look over you can see it so you hide behind dry humor, childishness, alcohol, violence and woman, stop me if I am wrong...Dean" Sherlock paused with his usual snide smile. "You son of a bitch!" Sam and Castiel both grabbed either side of him.


	11. Nobody puts Baby in a Trench Coat in a Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Sam yanked Dean back "No...No Dean it's not important" Dean backed up and aggressively shrugged off Cas and Sam. John scoffed at Sherlock "Really, you think that this is the time to show off?" John turned away from Sherlock shaking his head "They are in the same Damn situation as we are and you can't stop yourself no.. because I'm Sherlock I have to assert that I am the one with the massive intellect!" Sherlock shrugged which irked John more. "Could we leave the introductions until later?" Sitting down The Doctor agreed with Sherlock "I agree. We've got a big problem" All the men looked at each other except for Dean who's back was turned away from them, silence hung for a moment before Sam faced the man who Cas called "The Doctor" "Ok so you called them Weeping Angels, what did you mean" The Doctor straightened up a little before he spoke " They are not ordinary statues, they are a quantum-locked humanoid species known as a Weeping Angel, they take people and send them back into the past they then feed off of their victims remaining time energy"

Placing his hands under his chin Sherlock looked in thought "They are fast, and very dangerous, the moment they are seen by any living creature, they literally turn to stone" that got Dean's attention his gaze landing on Cas he noticed that Cas bean to become more uneasy. "Great how do we kill them?" Sam was eager to get this over with Dean and Sherlock both noticed Cas turn quickly and close his eye's "Cas?" Dean knew he was hiding something. Sherlock walked past them and entered the Tardis grabbing his coat he pulled some rustic paper out and handed it to Dean "What's this? What am I supposed to do with this?" setting his coat near John he replied without turning "Hmm one would almost think you couldn't read" Sam predicting the reaction put his hand on Dean's chest halting his charge forward "Dean come on.." pushing off of his brother he began reading the paper's. They were notes "So basically Weeping Angel's to Angel's are as Vengeful spirit's are to human's"

Dean felt a little betrayed at the fact that Cas was hiding this from him "They're Angel's" Castiel turned, his head hung avoiding Dean's gaze "What doe's that even mean?" Sam asked toward The Doctor "That mean's" The Doctor glanced toward Castiel "They can kill Angel's"


	12. Night of the Sexy Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Castiel suddenly felt as if everything was getting smaller around him he could feel Dean and Sam's gaze and hear Dean's footsteps as he approached Cas. Dean stood there he didn't say anything he studied Cas closing his eyes and shaking his head he laid a hand firmly on Cas's shoulder Cas slowly turned into Dean their eye's met and held each other quietly. "They want Cas..." Sam paced a moment Dean broke away only slightly, shifting to stand next to Cas they faced The three other men focusing on the weird guy in the grandpa pants and bow tie "You still haven't answered who you are. " Turning quickly to walk toward the Tardis he turned back "I'm The Doctor" Sam made a face "Doctor?....Doctor Who?"

The Doctor smirked at the age old question, "Of many things Sam, but now is not the time I need to see if the Tardis is rested enough to get us some where besides here the longer we sit here the faster they will find us" turning he entered the Tardis. Dean turned to Castiel "You could have told me Man..." Dean moved his head to get Cas's gaze "You were at the bunker weren't you...that's why they were there" Cas felt like he had betrayed Dean "Yes.." I had came with the things needed for the incantation when it appeared." He looked sincerely into Dean's eye's "I thought if I left it would follow me, Dean I never intended to put you and Sam in harm's way...I" Dean looked back at Sam who was listening "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have seen this shit" Sam nodded in agreement.

Sherlock looked from the Angel to each brother he stopped and studied the taller one called Sam his mind started it's deductions when John's hand laid softly on his, he turned to look at John "Don't Sherlock...please" he stared at John's eyes and features how could he have not noticed how tired he was "John.." John put up his hand "No Sherlock I am fine we need to focus on getting back" Sherlock was about to speak when suddenly he heard the American's voice "CAS? CAS?!" Sam and Dean grabbed either side of Castiel's arms the Angel hung limply as blood came from his nose John hurried across the room his natural Doctor instincts kicking in he checked Castiel's eyes slowly the Angel came to still being held up by the brothers. John dutifully checked Cas over "Cas what's wrong?" Dean sounded worried, Suddenly the room grew bright then dimmed "He can feel them Deany-boo" Sam let go of Cas's arm John turned to the new person in the room "Wait another one? Who's that?" The angel smiled and spoke "Balthazar, Lovely to meet you".


	13. Angels, Doctors, Detectives and Hunters....OH MY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Setting Castiel gently on the nearby chair Dean strode forward "What the Fuck are you doing here?! Your dead!" Balthazar laughed slightly "Miss me that much Deany and Dead? Am I? because I feel very much alive" Baltahzar came close to Dean patted his face as he approached his younger Angel brother bending down he looked at Castiel's condition turning back around Balthazar watched as The Doctor walked out of the familiar Tardis "A new regeneration Doctor? I kinda liked the last one, he got me places" he smirked and gave The Doctor a wink "Balthazar ever so glad to see you again...somewhat" Sam put his hands up "Hold on YOU know each other?!" Dean, Sherlock, Sam and John all faced the new angel and The Doctor "It was chance encounter somewhere in the oh 3rd Xing Dynasty" The Doctor walked and sat on the stage sofa as all eye's followed then turned to Balthazar.

"Why are you here Balthazar?" Dean wasn't letting his disdain for the Angel go. "Well here I was enjoying the enticing throws of six passionate apes when suddenly a familiar disruptive signal came across my way and low and behold it's my favorite baby brother once again in the dangerous company of the Winchester Boys" Castiel tried to stand but wavered down "Balthazar.." Dean hurried to set him back down John interjected his curiosity "What's wrong with him? If you are an Angel why don't you feel that way?" smirking Balthazar elaborated "I am not the target of the Fallen ones and have not come across any to be affected" cocking his head he walked over to Sherlock and got close to his face "My you are a pretty one, I do enjoy your books" Sherlock eyed the man his lip curling slightly Castiel Shot up suddenly his breathing rapid the curtains on the low windows shot open and a loud rumbling and voices could be heard.

"They're here.." standing up The Doctor gestured everyone into the Tardis, as everyone made their way to the Blue Box Balthazar stood as though he intended to fight Sam stopped and watched as his Angel Blade slid free "Balthazar?" "Go Sam...I can handle my sexy self" he turned away and snapped his fingers forcing the Tardis doors closed pushing Sam inside. Castiel lunged forward as The Doctor started the Tardis "Nooo" Dean pulled Cas back "He won't exist!"


	14. Sammy's Got a Secret, Who Will Die if He Can't Keep It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

The rumbling grew louder outside the Tardis doors as the Tardis hummed to life "No...NO you can't leave him with th..." suddenly Castiel grabbed his head as a piercing whine screamed threw his skull he fell to his knees as Dean hurried and fell to his side as well "Cas!" The Doctor threw down switches running to each side of the console the sounds outside grew louder as a the Tardis was knocked sideways hard all her passengers inside were tossed The Doctor was the only one still slightly upright holding on to the console he reached out and flipped the last switch the familiar take off sound filled the air. Now upright the men began the process of standing Castiel still laid on his side holding his head Dean kneeling next to him. Roughly the Tardis bounced her way through the very small time vortex jumping only to a few weeks ahead she jostled and twisted as she bumped across the ground before coming to a halt.

For a moment everyone gathered their baring's and looked to one another, The Doctor walked from the console and to the Tardis's doors and thrust them open it was day and the sun was shining they had landed in a very green field. Sam, Sherlock and John followed The Doctor out, Dean stayed behind still kneeling next to Cas he must have passed out because his breathing had become shallow and his eyes were closed. With a sigh Dean stood up and walked outside "What now?" Dean looked to The Doctor "What happened back there?" The Doctor's brow furrowed as he tried to think "To be in all honest...Dean...I have never in my hundreds of year's...seen anything happen like that with the Weeping Angels" Dean threw his hands up and walked a little further from the Tardis. Sam watched his brother walking away when he felt like someone was staring at him.

As Sam turned he saw Sherlock eyeing him "What?" for a moment Sherlock said nothing, instead he deduced the oddities of Sam he wasn't like his brother but yet in some ways he was. "You're not ok, you don't want to tell your brother because well he already knows, yet neither of you want to face it due well into the fact because that is how your relationship is...well ALWAYS has been, But yet you have this overwhelming sense of need to impress your paternal figure and before you say anything I'm not talking about your father I am speaking about Dean. He is after all the one who raised you, made all your decisions. Because even though you feel the need to impress him you also resent him because you have always had to rely on him because in truth you don't know how to make it alone. That is why even though you two get along and can make it through a day together there is still this overwhelming amount of secrets between the two of you. But you Sam Winchester....what secret are you hiding?" Sam bit his inner cheek and gave an irritated laugh before looking back at Sherlock "You know I really preferred you as a fictional character." turning he walked in the direction of his brother. John stood directly in front of Sherlock "What is your problem with them? Because it's already apparent that you're an asshole" Sherlock looked slightly shocked at John calling him an asshole but let it go after all it was John "There is something...I can't place about 'Sam' John...he's hiding something, something he doesn't even want his brother to know."


	15. What The Doctor Ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

John stopped as he saw the shorter American angrily approaching them "Sherlock.." Sherlock turned to face an agitated Dean "What the hell is your problem? Huh!? you think just because you have this freak ability you can just say whatever you want an everyone is supposed to be ok with?! don't say shit to my brother our lives are that ours we don't need you to fix it or find the problems because wee already know what problems we have!" Sherlock scoffed "You really don't see it.." That pissed Dean off he stormed up next to Sherlock "I'd shut my mouth before I cut my fist on those cheekbones of yours" Sherlock put his hand out anticipated John's interference "Your brother has a secret Dean, one I think pertains to the situation we are in...now if it were me I'd like to know what he is hiding" Dean shifted, his gaze suddenly averted as if he knew Sherlock was right, in truth Dean knew Sam was oddly calm and silently during the whole situation "Stay away from Sam...if he's got a problem it's mine to deal with" Dean turned sharply striding toward Sam but instead of stopping he walked past him "Dean.." ignoring his brother he entered the Tardis to check on Castiel.

Sam rubbed a hand over his face, John and Sherlock stood closer together and spoke lowly so only they could hear. "Have faith Sam.." The Doctor's voice came from behind him turning he saw the man once again playing with the device with a greenlight "Hey, what is that?" The Doctor perked up a little and smiled "This.." he wiggled the sonic screwdriver a little "Is a screwdriver A SONIC Screwdriver, works wonders on mechanical objects, machines metal and can set fires and the such....but it still does not do wood" He looked at his screwdriver in thought "Right and where do you get ahold of one of those" Sam gave a sarcastic half laugh smiling The Doctor walked over to stand next to Sam "It's made" pointing to the Tardis he continued "Much like the Tardis the screwdriver isn't something you just pick at local shoppe they're special" he stared at Sam for a moment then extended the Sonic Screwdriver to him confused Sam took the device from The Doctor "They all come from my home planet Gallifrey" Sam's brow furrowed "Planet?..what, your an alien" The Doctor laughed and nodded "Yes Sam I am an alien" Sam turned the screwdriver over and over looking at it before handing it back to The Doctor.

Accepting it back The Doctor spoke gently "Sam, no matter how a device looks, how it operates or what it does it is unique in its own way because it is the only one who knows how to operate itself even when it needs to be picked up every now and then...it just has to trust the one who is trying to lift it up..." The Doctor patted Sam's shoulder and walked in the direction of Sherlock and John. Sam stood for a moment making sense of The Doctor's words breathing a heavy sigh Sam turned in the direction of the Tardis he needed talk to Dean.


	16. Lullaby's for Unconcious Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Sam pushed the door open as he entered he could see Dean crouched over Cas "How's he doing?" Dean looked over his shoulder then back to Cas "He's breathing.." Sam shut the Tardis's door and stood for a moment when he turned to speak "Save it Sammy...whatever shit you think you need to spill you can wait Cas needs us..." shifting Dean walked a few steps from Cas lifting his head back he closed his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips. Sam's mouth opened then closed, looked at his brother and shook his head "I've never seen him like this Not during the Apocalypse, not during the Leviathans, not even during fucking Purgatory.....what the hell is going on" Dean turned away again hanging his head "Come on Sammy boy tell him..." Sam's lip twitched as the whisper hissed through his mind "Tell big brother that I'm still here..." Sam shook off the voice and stepped forward "Dean I have to tell y..." a groan came from the floor Dean turned to look at Sam alarm on his face then both brothers turned to Castiel on the floor his eye's shot open.

Castiel got quickly to his feet swerving a moment Dean rushed and grabbed his arm holding him up Sam following his brothers actions "Cas?" Sam looked at his brother and began to agree...Cas was in bad condition. Cas lifted a hand to his nose an wiped at the fresh blood that flowed from there his head slowly turned to Dean "Dean?" he croaked softly "Yeah buddy I'm here" Sam and Dean helped Cas to the stairs opposite the Tardis's console. "Balthazar?" the brothers looked at each other and back at Cas shaking their heads his face looked sullen "Hey, we don't know what happened back there so he may still be alive.." Sam tried to reassure Cas, Dean ran his tongue over his dry lips wetting them before he took a deep breath "Cas...What the hell is going on?" for a moment Cas just stared at the floor before he slowly looked up at Dean his eye's held the innocent fearful look.

Dean sucked in air that look made him defensive of Cas "Do you read the Bible Dean?" Cas asked sincerely Dean looked confused "I'm Sor...Wait What?" Cas tried to straighten his sitting position "In the book of Ezekiel it speaks of Lucifer's casting out of heaven" Sam nodded "Yeah along with the three Rebelling Legion of Angel's" Dean stood there looking lost Castiel nodded then spoke again "Do you know how Angel's were made?" the brother's now were both equally confused "Stars" Sam and Dean turned to see The Doctor had entered but no one had heard the door open "More correctly.. the hearts of New Stars"


	17. You Should Try the Legion, I Hear it's to Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Simultaneously Sam and Dean turned to face Castiel "Hearts of Baby Stars?" Dean said non-caustically Cas paused for a moment then nodded "He is correct" standing Castiel steadied himself and moved a little away from the stairs. Sherlock and John entered the Tardis taking in the scene before them, gesturing in The Doctor's direction he continued "I have crossed path's one or more times with The Doctor" Dean put his hand "WHAT?....you actually know Doctor Strange over here?" "Yes Dean although in the times we have met he has assumed a different physical form' Dean and Sam were beyond human confusion steeping around the Tardis's console The Doctor turned a nob on the screen "I come from the planet Gallifrey and there we call Castiel's kind "Celestial's" being's formed from the hearts of newly created stars" Nodding to Castiel The Doctor leaned against the console. "You can see the evidence in his..what was it ....AH YES his grace" all eyes were now on Castiel as he began reveling his angel form partially the whitish blue light emanated from his eyes and surrounded his body his tattered wings visible in the shadow of the his graces light, slowly the light began to dim and his wings no longer visible.

A thud sounded the left of them Sam, Dean Castiel and The Doctor looked to see John checking the pulse of a now unconscious Sherlock "Congratulations you have shown Sherlock Holmes the impossible" patting Sherlock's face a bit John stood back up and faced the men "He'll be fine..." Dean looked at Sam then Cas he made a face and began nodding "Dean.." Dean turned and "ALIENS! Statues that MOVE! Fictional Characters who EXISIST! WHAT ELSE?! PIE THAT EATS HUMANS!" Dean had a physical fit his legs and arms flailing in frustration. Sam turned his attention back to The Doctor and Castiel "What does this have to do with the Weeping Angel's?" Sam could feel it again slithering it's way around his mind "Oh that's good Sammy Boy let's see how baby brother responds." Sam ignored the whisper in his mind "Stars are filled with radiation and pure force energy, the Weeping Angel's they are drawn to feed off of this energy" Castiel shifted uncomfortably as The Doctor spoke "They want to eat him?" John interjected though he didn't understand a damn thing he still caught the foot notes.

"They don't want to...eat...me...they want my grace, because they have lost theirs" Castiel looked suddenly as if he had spoken to much, Dean spun around quickly Cas swallowed as Dean strode quickly to Cas. Cas nervously spoke "Dean..I..." Dean stopped within an inch of Cas "They're Angel's?!" silence hung Castiel looked into Dean's eyes then adverted his gaze to the floor he could still feel Dean's warm breath against his cheek "They're Legion Dean" Dean closed his eye's but did not move his position in front of Cas "What?" Sam repeated what he had said "The Weeping Angels are Legion"


	18. Help I've Fallen for the Wrong Guy and Can't Get Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

A cord struck deeply in Castiel "Legion?" Dean looked back at Cas "Care to elaborate Boy Wonder?" Cas closed his eye's "When Michael shoved Lucifer from Heaven.." Sam's faced ticked as he felt the movement in his mind "mmmmm Yes my absolute favorite story Sammy Boy" His head jerked a little as he pushed the voice back and listened to Cas speak "....the Archangels: Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Remiel, and Saraqael all followed and cast the three legions of our rebelling brothers and sisters from Heaven." The pain of the memories was evident on Castiel's face "But not before extracting their grace" Sam's brow furrowed as he interjected "But you lost your grace and became human, you didn't become like them" Cas nodded "Yes but when I stole grace I couldn't sustain it without obtaining more, I would have died the more grace stolen only fuels the need to sustain it with more and the more results in the corrupted form in which we have encountered, When Legion was cast from Heaven they were cast into the crust of the Earth this hardened around them forcing them to live and carry with them the burden of their punishment, but when looked upon they become overcome by their shame and solidify." John was in disbelief "Thank God Sherlock can't hear this" The three men all turned to look at John who then adverted his gaze to look around the Tardis. "So why are they after you specifically?" Dean moved away from Cas rubbing the back of his neck "When Metatron cast the Angels from Heaven it must have brought them out of casually hiding"

"Mass amounts of pure energy, they sustain what they could from humans just to survive but to obtain grace and in large amounts.." The Doctor clicked his tongue "It would be a feeding frenzy" John was starting to catch on "I can understand why you three" he gestured to Sam, Dean and Castiel "Are swept up in all this, but....why Sherlock and I" it suddenly clicked in the rest of the men's minds "I highly doubt you or Captain Dicktrain are Angels, So why are you here?" John made a face but had to agree Sherlock had been behaving so "Doc?" Sam turned to The Doctor "That Gentlemen is something I have been trying to figure out and it seems..." The Doctor fidgeted with the consoles screen "It has something to do with Sherlock..AH! there you...are..." The Doctor stared at the screen this made John anxious "What?!" The Doctor looked with concern at John "Either Sherlock has not told us everything or this isn't the Sherlock you know at all" The Doctor flipped the screen for John to see John paled "That's impossible!"


	19. Holy Angel's Grace, Sherlock Holmes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

The screen displayed a body that was shaped and formed in the way of Sherlock, John looked down at the still unconscious Sherlock then took closer steps to the screen "H...How? I have known Sherlock and NOT ONCE did he EVER appear as he has" John pointed a diligent finger at Castiel, Castiel look a little taken aback by the gesture. The Doctor jumped down from the the console platform and pulled out his screwdriver flicking it to life he pointed it in Sherlock's direction "Wa...wait a cotton frikin minute are you saying Mr. Sunshine and Kittens over there is a Angel?" The Doctor scanned Sherlock's body, lifting it back up he assessed the readings "John....How did Sherlock survive the fall off that building?" John's face went blank and he sputtered as his mind raced "Well...he...he...never told me..." Turning to Castiel The Doctor asked "If an Angel jumped of a roof and fell to the sidewalk... would he survive?" Castiel's brow furrowed "Of course his vessel would shortly take injury before repairing itself" The Doctor stood up "Now lets say a human who has consumed the grace of an Angel participates in the same event?" still confused in The Doctor's question "It would depend on how long the grace resides in the human host if just consumed it would treat the Human host as though it was an Angel , I am unsure of why you ask these questions Doctor" John made face between disgust and fear "It means he has grace in him, thats...thats how he did it?! How did he even get it in him!"

"He would have had to of consumed it, taken it from an Angel, he would have had to kill the Angel" this made Castiels mood sour some at the thought of yet another dead Angel he suddenly felt Dean's hand firmly on his shoulder this brought some peace to him. John shook his head "No, No, No not Sherlock..No" the men stared at each other with wariness "Oh no no no they got it all wrong Sammy...Sherlock didn't knowingly take the Grace, Outsmarting that tight ass is a real pleasure. Wanna know how it was done Sammy? Huh? oh come one talk to me we used to be sooooo good together" Sam's body jerked from the force of trying to hold back "SHUT UP!" "Sam?" Dean turned to see sweat beading his little brothers forehead "Care to share with the rest of the class?" smoothing hair from his face Sam tried to play it of "Was just a nagging thought" the voice in his head scoffed "Is that how you really see me Sammy Boy? Nagging voice check again boy I am your God Damn conscience and I rule the roost here little Hen!" Sam felt hot, hotter than normal he really needed air he tried his best to silently stride to the doors as he opened them he yelled out and slammed the door. 

Before he said anything Cas blurted out "They're here!" The Doctor tripped as he ran to the console picking himself up he revved the Tardis to life as banging sounds began to emanate outside the Tardis, she roared to life and began to dissipate into the vortex violently bouncing around until it was spit out crashing through few small trees and skidding to a halt on her side all the men slid from their positions and now crowded the wall of which the Tardis lay on. "I am getting tired of feeling like a fucking pinata Doc!" Dean yelled as he gripped a railing pulling himself up. Breathing heavily the men tried hard to right themselves suddenly alarms began blaring and a loud deafening static noise filled the air "No..." the voice of John's nightmares now replaced the static noise..."Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?..."


	20. Carryon my Wayward Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Dean and the rest of the men scrambled to pull themselves up Sam yelled over the repetitive voce that penetrated the air "Did You Miss Me.... Did You Miss Me...? Did You Miss Me...?" "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" The Doctor clutched tightly to the Tardis's console reaching for nobs and switches "I don't know!!" The Doctor shouted back as he reached the transmitter center of the console "IT'S MORIARTY!!!!" the crackled voice almost screamed out as eye's fell upon a struggling Sherlock, John climbed and crawled his way to Sherlock "TURN IT OFF!!!" John shouted "EVERYONE STOP SHOUTING I'M TRYING!!" reaching under the console The Doctor gripped a grouping of wire and pulled at first it resisted but the harder he tugged it began to give way and the loud repetitive voice began to crack, finally the wires ripped free and silence now replaced the noise. The Doctor smiled proud of himself then turned his attention back to the men the Tardis was still on its side "Hey yeah Doc, how about getting us out of this titanic here?" Dean still gripped the railing "AH right" The Doctor flipped a switch and slowly the Tardis began to move into her upright position a unanimous groan emanated from the men as she landed fully upright. John began checking on Sherlock who insisted on swatting him away, John became worried noticing that Sherlock was paler than normal, as he gripped Sherlock's wrist John could feel the presence of someone at his back turning he saw Castiel standing behind him.

Gesturing to Sherlock "May I take a look?" John was hesitant but moved slightly aside his hand still placed on Sherlock's wrist over his pulse "All Angel Grace has a sort of foot print that would allow me to identify who's grace he has consumed" Sherlock looked confused as Castiel placed a hand on his chest, Sherlock looked at John noticing he seemed calm suddenly he felt his skin tingle and grow warm looking back at the man in front of him he jumped slightly as his eyes were glowing Sherlock looked down at the hand on his chest a whitish blue light began to slither from his chest then suddenly Castiel removed his hand he closed his eyes "Who's is it's" Sam's voice echoed across the Tardis standing p Castiel quietly moved away from Sherlock "Miniel's, she was the Angel who over saw the Cupids she was the guider of love, she has been missing since long before the fall from Heaven." John let go of Sherlock's wrist "I need to know...I need to know how you survived the fall from the roof Sherlock now is no longer to be a grade a cock about it!" Sherlock sat there he didn't say anything then he sighed and closed his eyes his resolve faded away "I don't know..."

"I'm...I'm sorry you don't know what is that supposed to mean Sherlock?!" John was becoming flustered "It means John I do not know! When I jumped it wasn't my intention of waking up alive in Molly's apartment!" John shook his head in shock at that last part "Wait...Molly Hooper's apartment?" Sherlock placed a hand on the ground and began pushing himself off the ground "I woke up two days after jumping laying in Molly's bed she had been mulling over me when I asked her how I was alive she said it was by the grace of an Angel that I was alive" Castiel came to attention as Sherlock spoke this last part "How long have you known this 'Molly'?" Sherlock ruffled his hair as he spoke "A few years now she was hired on at a hospital that I conduct my experiments, she is the one who makes sure I am not bothered during my experimenting" "Sherlock was Molly there they day you jumped?" Sherlock made a face "Of course she's the one who helped lure Moriarty in" Sherlock thought back to the moment before he went to the roof. "She said something funny to me before I went to the roof she said I'd need to carry an piece of Angel with me to fight the Demon in Moriarty" Sherlock's eyes squinted a bit "Oddly there is a moment that seems almost hazy like it skips from the moment I was speaking to her then I was opening the door to the roof" John exhaled and looked at Castiel, The Angel returned the same weighted look from the back Dean's voice broke through the silence "Am I the only one here that is putting two and two together?" Castiel rubbed a hand over his mouth "John what does he mean" Sherlock turned to John but Castiel answered "You survived the fall because you have Angel Grace residing inside of you and this means" he paused for a moment "That means this Molly is the Angel who gave it to you."


	21. I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

"No No NOOOOOO Molly is not an" Sherlock made a face of disgust "Angel...No Molly simply is a love sick fool who...who pines after me..." John shook his head "For fucks sake Sherlock shut up and listen for once in life" Once again John aggressively pointed at Castiel who once again became uncomfortable with the gesture and frowned "Sometimes even when you have been presented with the most impossible unbelievable shit...you gotta have some damn faith" Sherlock stared silently at John "Angel's..." Castiel cocked his head to the side "Yes Angels" He waved away Castiel as if he was disrupting him "No on the roof before Moriarty shot himself he said 'You are on the side of the Angels'... I simply took it as a metaphor for my working for good...but..." Sherlock began to pace placing his hands under his chin he began repeating what Molly and Moriarty said to him "The Demon in Moriarty" he mumbled "On the side of the Angels" Stopping his hands dropped away slowly he turned his view passing John and landing on Castiel "Demons Can Posses?" Castiel made a face "of course it is common knowledge that a Demon can forcefully or coercively take possession of a Human" suddenly Sherlock was an inch from Castiel's face. Castiel shifted his gaze slightly to Dean then back to Sherlock "And a possessed human or Demon can survive a gunshot to the head?" Castiel pulled his face away a little and nodded "Of course only specific items can kill a Demon", Dean didn't like how Sherlock made Castiel uncomfortable, "Yo cheekbones why don't you back it up a bit, huh?" Sherlock moved back a bit his lip twitched before he spoke "Sherlock no.."

"Ah yes forgive me I wasn't aware I was making your boy toy uncomfortable but thank goodness he's got his alpha male to watch over him." Sherlock's smirk is what rammed it home for Dean, Castiel and john both predicted the next action John gripped Sherlock's arm as Castiel placed himself in front of Dean halting his stomp forward Sherlock and Dean's eye's held each other almost battling "I'd wipe the fucking smirk of your face because I have no fucking problem doing it for you" Sam watched as the altercation between Sherlock and his Brother ensued but slowly the sound of their voices drowned out as the voice slithered it's way back through "Oh how adorable they would make a cute pair don't you think Sssammy? Or would it bother you seeing your brother that way?" the voice chuckled make Sam jerk his head "Oooh did I strike a nerve little boy? Dean's always a good nerve to pluck with you yesssss" the laugh hissed more loudly in his head Sam closed his eye's and gripped either side of his jeans "I'm ok, I'm ok it's not real.." Sam repeated this to himself but only amused the voice further "Oh that's too cute Sammy boy we both know the truth you're not ok....wanna know a secret?" the voice said almost childlike" Sam continued to ignore it and tried to bring his hearing to focus "Come on Saaam pay attention to me you know you want to!" Sam felt a burning feeling under his skin and at the base of his skull he gritted his teeth till his gums almost hurt "Fine stubborn I'll tell you anyway, see Sherlocky over there he's a very special kind of key you boys may have stalled the Apocalypse once but there are still LOOOOOOTS of seals out there and with the Darkness running rampant and free well they are falling faster than Angel's on entry to Earth.." Sam swallowed hard "and Dearest Sherlock over there is one important key "and the disbelieving man shall be made to believe and he shall fall to his knees and repent and the 599th seal shall fall and the world shall know the end" Sam's eye's snapped on to Sherlock who was now pushing against John as he and Dean yelled at one another.

Sam made an attempt to move but met resistance "You really don't get it Samuel I am still here! That burning tingling feeling under your skin that's all me baby! Here's another little secret good ol Jim Moriarty...He is a Demon in fact one of my very best" Laughter rang out in Sam's head he push and fought to move but couldn't sweat beaded his brow his teeth grinded hard his skin burned suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder his head snapped in it's direction "Sam?" The Doctor's face was full of concern as he tried to read Sam's face Sam's body seemed to lax as the laughter in his head died away exhaling he silent regarded The Doctor then called out to Dean "Dean I need to tell you something" Dean stopped berating Sherlock to turn in Sam's direction "What?" Sam started walking "I should have told you sooner...Dean I'm..." aloud piercing whine screamed across the Tardis all the men suddenly clutched their ears the sound died quickly and was replaced with a familiar voice "I see you didn't like my little message Doctor oh but how about you Sherlock it's such aa treat to know how alive you really are...disappointed but not surprised" Sherlock bared his teeth "Moriarty!" John's face drained and became white "You DID miss me! Oh that's great because I sure missed you.....Sherlock Holmes!"


	22. It's the Fall Out Boy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has happened... it was supposed to be a regular case but something was different statues don't just move right? Sherlock disappears in the middle of a cemetery in the middle of an investigation, John turns around to see a statue where Sherlock had last stood, but before he can turn around a man calls out to him telling him not to move not to blink, but desperate to find Sherlock he gets himself sent back in time, but not directly to Sherlock. The Doctor was patiently waiting for him, soon John and The Doctor are on a mission to find Sherlock before the Weeping Angels return to finish him. Once Sherlock is found, John and Sherlock both find themselves cornered and surrounded by Weeping Angels until a trench coat wearing Celestial Angel of the Lord comes to their aid, only he's not there to just help them he too is searching for two of his friends taken by the Weeping Angels...

Sherlock felt every fiber of hate fill his mind as Moriarty continued "What did you think of my new friends Sherlock?" Moriarty laughed "You sent the Weeping Angels?!" Sam interjected "Well I sent them after Sherlock they found the Angel on their own after all they are huuuuuuungry" Castiel shifted "You see Sherlock I never really liked you in fact I loath you, I despise you! Ever since you poked your pointy little nose into MY MURDER you just couldn't leave well enough alone noooo Young Sherlock had to solve the murder of Carl Powers! BUT. YOU. WERE. SPOSED. TO. DIE!" Sherlock's lip twitched John gripped Sherlock's arm tightly subconsciously Sherlock looked down at John's hand then to John's face the fear on John's face struck deep in Sherlock his Soldier Doctor was afraid not taking his eyes off of John Sherlock replied mockingly to Moriarty "Then why don't you come and do the job personally! After all you are the Master Mind right Moriarty?" a laugh echoed through the Tardis but yet it was no longer mechanical sounding "Oh Sherlock you just love to antagonize me, Yes,Yes you do" all the men turned to the sound of footsteps coming from the shadows of the Tardis's hall way. Horror struck The Doctor "How? HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY TARDIS!" Jim smiled as he got closer to The Doctor he turned his head to The Doctor clicking his tongue "Oh Doctor, Doctor, Doctor you have no control over what happens..." Jim placed a finger on his lips and mimicked shhhhing and continued down the stairs he walked over to Sam and circled him "Besides Samuel is the one who let me in isn't that right Samuel?" Dean's face hardened as he looked at his brother "Sam?!" Sam shook his head his face reading anger "I don't know what he is talking about I've never even seen him before Dean!" Jim laughed stopping behind Sam and whispered in his ear "Are you sure Samuel? You don't...remember?" smirking he walked toward Sherlock but was stopped as Dean roughly grabbed his arm Moriarty rolled his eyes and looked at Dean whose face was red with rage Jim dropped his arm forcing Dean to release then continued walking "If I were you Angel I'd keep your bitch on a leash" Dean snapped and lunged for Moriarty without turning Jim flick his wrist sending Dean flying across the Tardis.

Castiel's blade slid free from his sleeve "Unh Ah I wouldn't do that Castiel wouldn't want your pets to bleed now would you?" suddenly Sam and Dean yelled out Sam dropped to his knees grabbing at his chest gasping as he coughed up blood Dean flipped onto his back as he grabbed his head yelling out as blood came from his ears and eyes "STOP IT!" Castiel sheathed his blade and the torture ceased Castiel moved to see to Sam and Dean. Jim Smiled at Sherlock and at John "Oh this is adorable The War Beaten Doctor clutching his drug addicted Detective now that's a better Love story than Twilight" Sherlock stood in front of John his face almost nose to nose with Moriarty. "What do you want Moriarty?" Jim feigned surprise "Why Sherl I really want you dead, buuut it seems you have a new purpose and I have to keep you alive a little while longer in fact you and Dean both are pawns in this game" Jim smiled no one heard or saw the blade slip free until Jim Moriarty stabbed Sherlock in the chest "SHERLOCK!" John tried to hold Sherlock up but was sent flying back Jim put a hand up behind him then wagged his finger in The Doctor's direction "I wouldn't do that Doctor wouldn't want more death now would we?" The Doctor paused his hand still resting on the dematerialize switch Sherlock gasped and tried to fall in a way to keep the blood from draining out of him Jim smiled as he watched Sherlock struggle then turned and walked over to Sam he tossed Castiel away and winked at Sam before picking Dean up by the throat and placing a hand over his chest Dean began to yell out as his heart felt constricted and beat faster suddenly Dean went limp as he suffered heart attack Jim spun quickly and flick his hand throwing The Doctor against the Tardis's ceiling "I said no Doctor" The Doctor fell unconscious to the floor.

Jim turned to Sam and bent to get close to his face "The end is coming Samuel I'll see you again soon" Jim placed two fingers on his forehead and in a blink of an eye Sam was gone, Moriarty heard from a distance John coming to Jim appeared in front of him "Oh Johnny, Johnny desperate Little Johnny" placing two fingers on Johns forehead John too disappeared Castiel silently appeared behind Moriarty but was stopped as Jim turned to face him "You have to play the game Castiel, you better find them and get back to Dean Or. Something. Is. Going. To. Happen." He spoke in a sing-song voice "Good bye Castiel" Castiel disappeared. Jim laughed but his laugh was cold as it echoed through the Tardis leaning down he picked up The Doctor by the back of his jacket and dragged him up the stairs and dropped him next to the console "Better hurry Doctor they don't have much longer" Moriarty called out as he walked back to the front of the Tardis and exited through the doors. The Doctor slowly came to, using the console to pull himself up he saw the state of Dean and Sherlock panicking he hurriedly flipped the dematerialize switch "I have to get them to the Hospital!" the Tardis groaned and kicked to life, The Doctor flipped more switches and found the energy field that kept him in 1888 no longer held the Tardis down knowing this The Doctor set the Tardis for present time.

Sherlock and Dean were rushed to separate rooms, Sherlock was rushed immediately to an OR and Dean was taken to a room where a crash cart was immediately administered "CLEAR!" the heart monitor still held a dead line "CLEAR!" once more Dean's body convulsed "CLEAR!" The Doctor held his breath "CLEAR!" Dean's body convulsed one more time before the monitor beeped "GOT HIM! START ADMINISTERING an IV!" The Doctor Sagged as he seen Dean's chest move raggedly. After The Doctor was ushered from Dean's room he went to check on Sherlock who was now out of surgery and moved into a stable unit The Doctor shut the door quietly and went to Sherlock's side leaning down he spoke quietly but sternly "Wake up Sherlock! You need to wake up!" silence held for a moment before a ragged breath took its place and Sherlock's eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY TUNED FOR BOOK 2!

**Author's Note:**

> (Currently unfinished updated chapters frequently)


End file.
